My neohome!
by Solanari RULES
Summary: This comical description of my neohome is just hilarious. Takes all the boredom out of a house tour!


My neohome: The Mystical Protectoral  
  
As you enter the bamboo room, you will notice immediately that there are only two chairs and one pillow. Immediately, you dive towards the comfier cheap blue pillow as your pets fight for the sofa and itchy straw chair. As you sit down on that oh so soft pillow, you stare at that out of date Christmas tree looming right in front of you. You slightly turn your head and stare at that cheep blue kacheek group poster on the wall next to the straw sofa. Turning back to the Christmas tree, you notice that curvy sand sculpture that is just THERE! Your cloak is making you quite hot in this stuffy room so you dash towards the royal oak wood cabinet and put your cloak in it. You turn back to notice an empty fresh bamboo shelf unit and a rock trash can. You exclaim in wonder as you question silently, "What is a frying pan doing here?!" Having had enough of this odd room, you steal off to the Fortress of Triltan, hoping for some normalcy. Nope! This stone room freezes you as you puzzle over what a round green table, a funky lime table, and a red pot are doing in this room. The round green table at the center of the room has nothing to do with a fortress! The funky lime table is too funky for a fortress. What's with the red pot?! Dashing out of the Fortress of Triltan, you make your way through the Room of Amnesty to the Garden Patio Palisade hoping that it at least is normal! Alas, no! The first thing you notice is that 1000 neopoint regal oak wood bed. It's time for a nap! Owwww! You hit your foot on that snow chia sculpture that just happens to be in the middle of the room. Jumping on one foot, you notice that strange pink vanity desk just sitting next to the wall hiding the heart shaped, bottle shaped, and swirly sand sculpture. Is this a Anafertisi's room, you puzzle as you notice the purple wardrobe. You walk out to the garden of mystery. Instantly, you notice that strange aqua texture of the soil! The orb plant blinds you and you barely miss trampling my prized white lulu. The blumbs emit a light that would have been suitable for Christmas, but it's THANKSGIVING! You sidestep those dunkydoos for you know that they are known to be made into ninja throwing stars. You admire the sponderola as you cautiously stay away from that hideous dragonbud. You walk across from the garden of mystery to the forbidden. You steer clear of the large thorn growth as you admire the pretty yellow eesa tree. Out of curiosity, you once again return to the Fortress of Triltan. Seeing nothing, you walk towards the round green table and lean there sighing. Ouch! You were thrown off as the table spun. Instantly part of the stone wall pulls back to reveal a STAIRCASE! Curiously, you climb up. You notice the wooden trapdoor at the top and push it up. You gasp at the beautiful normal wooden room. A beautiful cream rug covers the wooden floor to your left. You pull yourself up out of the trapdoor and gasp as you see an expensive blue and orange rug to the north of the trapdoor. Atop of it sits a straw desk and a functional purple chair to sit in at the desk. Next to the desk is a stone side table with a couple books thrown on it. You turn around and see a soft inviting green chair sitting before a pine finish table. Next to the table and chair is the stone wardrobe. You pad across the soft cream rug to the red and blue beanbags beckoning to you to sit there and enjoy the gentle warmth emanating from the fireplace in front of them. You sit on the red beanbag for a moment and then, getting up, clamber over it to the pretty pink pillows scattered on the floor of the southwest corner of the room. You decide that it would be comfier to sit on that single orange jelly pillow next to the pretty pink tables. At the very corner, sits a funky blue and orange coffee table. It looks as if some person had a orange table and a slightly taller blue table and then two of the legs together. They stuck them together and claimed that it was a funky coffee table. You stare at the empty entertainment center imagining all that could be there. Noticing the funky blue and orange drawer, you wonder what could be inside. Then, you clamber down the hidden stairs and out the door. Maybe one-day the house's secrets will be revealed. 


End file.
